


A Certain Kind of Closeness

by eaudepercy



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How do I slow burn?, Idiots who don't realize they're in love yet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaudepercy/pseuds/eaudepercy
Summary: Mike is always there for Chuck, but in what ways does Chuck return the favor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Making the plunge into yet another new fandom, and I fell pretty hard for these two so - I hope this piece brings someone else as much joy as it brought me to write. It's kind of bittersweet, but enjoy balance between angst and fluff between future boyfriends.
> 
> Now with updated title and summary!

Mike seems to be in a clingy sort of mood right now, maybe more so than usual, and it doesn't go unnoticed. Chuck might be used to it; he's definitely been on the receiving end of it before. Mike's never been the type to hesitate about showing affection of any kind, whether it was a tight hug, a shoulder squeeze in passing, or an arm around the shoulder.

It's just that right now, it's _literal clinging_ while he's trying to work, and part of him wonders if maybe it has something to do with Mike's... nightmares... It wouldn't be the first time.

...He doesn't ask. ( Neither of them like to think about those now. )

This is partially something Mike is grateful for, but at the same time he wishes Chuck would at least say _something_. The silence is... it's a little unsettling. 

But he simply drapes his arms over Chuck's shoulders further, able to perch his chin atop the blond's head due to his being seated, and the slouched posture he takes on as he busies his hands again typing something or other. Mike can't tell what, exactly. Maybe it's adjustments for Mutt? He finds his eyes too tired to focus on a bright screen right now.

Not that he's complaining, not really. Even if he isn't able to focus on the specifics, just watching Chuck work is weirdly therapeutic and keeps his mind from racing.

Eventually, though, he finds words of his own and peers downward a bit at Chuck. "What exactly has your attention so well that you haven't said a word to me?" Chuck can almost hear the pout.

"Sorry, I was...focused." Or distracted. Because it's not exactly easy to focus when your crush is basically snuggling up to you. Even if the reasoning might not be so pleasant in this moment. "Is..." Chuck tries to look up at Mike, but he can't see much from this angle. "Mikey, is everything... _okay_?"

He tries his best to convey what he's asking, without actually saying it, because they seem to be pretty good at reading each other at this point. That's definitely a perk of knowing someone for as long as these two have known each other.

Still, a furrow appears in Mike's brow - not that it's all too visible when his bangs have grown out so much more since the last time he vaguely attempted to shorten them. "Everything's...fine. Yeah." He replies after a moment, even if his smile is kind of wry for all of a brief moment. "I just kinda, look, I..." He exhales, gathering himself together a little. "I just need to stay like this for a while. Am I disturbing your work, man?" 

"No! N-No." Chuck doesn't mean to be so abrupt, but he feels Mike pulling back and subconsciously stops what he's doing to grip at one of his arms. "I'm almost done. I think. And... If it helps, I won't mind." All he really cares about is that he's able to help in a case like this, everything else be damned. He just wants Mike to be okay, after all. "And if there's anything you want to say, I... I'll listen."

Mike can't help the surprise he's feeling at being held in place, but once Chuck seems reassured he won't move again, the blond goes straight back to tapping away at the keyboard as if it didn't happen in the first place.

Mike clears his throat a bit awkwardly. "It's... you know..." He sighs heavily through his nose. "The usual. N, Nightmares."

Chuck knew it, but it doesn't make the sinking feeling settling into the pit of his stomach lessen any. He hates that it's not something they can do much about, and he purses his lips for a moment then decides it best to shove aside his work for now. So, he pulls himself free of Mike's hold much to the other man's confusion, only to turn around in his seat and reach for his face. There's a look of scrutiny etched onto his features, especially visible as he pushes his own bangs aside to look Mike over. He looks sleep deprived, reasonably so, and Chuck's frowning deeply at him.

"Why didn't you come to me last night, if it was so bad?" He asks, voice much quieter and laced with concern. His hands have shifted down to instead rest against Mike's shoulders.

"I..." Mike pouts his lips. "I dunno." He supplies unhelpfully, not wanting to admit that it had wracked him so severely that he couldn't even convince himself to get out of bed. It had just felt too hard of a feat and so he'd curled into himself and rode out all the fears and anxieties that usually came with his nightmares. If he'd just done something _more_... But it was fine. He was doing something _now_.

Still, Chuck's sighing, hands pulling back and hesitating for a moment on what to do. He most certainly wants to make Mike feel better. "What if I come sit with you for a while?" He asks soon enough, "I can finish this stuff later." At least, pending nothing interrupted them; today had been relatively quiet so far but a man like Kane did always tend to have something up his sleeve...

Chuck decides to make the most of the fleeting peace, and Mike's certainly not objecting it seems as he watches the other man stand up. He finds himself pulled off to the side, Chuck's grip surprisingly firm around his arm before he's being coaxed to sit and the blond is flopping a little unceremoniously beside him. The old, worn couch they're on doesn't exactly fit them well - with their height, their legs stick out unsightly. Mike tucks his up beneath himself as best as he can and all but curls into himself, then leans against Chuck unhesitatingly now.

"Thanks." Mike whispers after a bit, face turning to press up against Chuck's shoulder. "This definitely helps." And he's just glad to be able to feel a familiar presence next to him, feeling grounded with the sensation.

"It's nothing, you know I just... I want to help." Cautiously, Chuck's moving an arm to almost hesitantly slip around Mike, feeling as if the tables have suddenly turned. It's not him on the receiving end this time... but he feels Mike leaning into the gesture, trying to press in as close as he can get now that he feels comfortable enough. It sets Chuck's heartbeat pounding quickly.

"You do." Mike says without hesitation, eyes shut now. He feels a warmth just from being curled up so comfortably within his best friend's hold, and he thinks... maybe he should do this kind of thing more often. Cuddling up like this is really not so bad, and he never realized he'd been _missing_ it. "You've always helped. I don't even think I'd have gotten as far as I did without you by my side."

Chuck is suddenly very aware of how close together they are now, and feels his cheeks light up in a deep shade of red. But he can't bring himself to move. He's had dreams of being able to do this before. At least, dreams of it outside of nights when Mike is half asleep and out of it from his way-too-frequent nightmares that get him clutching desparately onto Chuck as if his life depends on it.

He exhales shakily for a moment, but it goes unnoticed seeing as the other man still has his face fully hidden in his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is always there for Chuck, but in what ways does Chuck return the favor?

Mike and Chuck are casually hanging out and getting some much needed down time, Mike sprawled out on a couch with legs slung over the arm as he lays there. He's feeling completely drained if he's being honest, because Kane predictably pulled an attempted surprise attack against Motorcity yet again. The peace of the other day had been short lived.

How Chuck can be so focused on his work after all the excitement is beyond him.

But then again, it's Chuck, and he's sure the guy has his own coping methods.

Hell, Mike himself hates staying still, and if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't even coax his body up off of the couch he'd be up and working on Mutt or scavenging around the city, really, anything to keep himself occupied. Before he can really get too lost in his his own thoughts, he's distracted by Chuck nearby when he sees his friend shut down his screens and slump down into his seat. 

Chuck's giving a tired sigh at this point, hand coming up to rub at his forehead slightly, the action giving Mike a glimpse of equally tired eyes. 

Now, he supposes, it's his turn to be worried. The thing is, his own body still feels so damn exhausted that even just rolling onto his side and propping up his cheek against a hand is a hassle. He grunts as he does so, and exhales in frustration. "Hey," Mike chimes after a bit, after the exhaustion has ebbed from his body a little once he's settled in comfortably again. "Taking a break, huh? Should get something to eat, after all the excitement." He manages a smile, and Chuck's own is a little half-hearted.

Though Chuck doesn't respond right away, taking a moment to stretch and work out the stiffness in his back and shoulders. Slouching over can really do a number on one's back, and yet for some reason he still does it without even thinking. Old habits and all that. Hands clasp together in his lap, and Chuck hums as if he's thinking. "Food, huh... I could go for pizza right about now." He admits, bypassing the concerned look on Mike's face by settling his gaze to the side. 

"Already sent Julie to pick that up." Mike says, but by now he's rolled onto his back again because it seems to be the most comfortable position for him to lay in, his weight too much to uphold for the time being. He does at least turn to look at Chuck somewhat though, to ensure that he's still listening. "I'm too much of a deadweight to do it myself, so I told her to go with Dutch." He laughs kind of awkwardly at himself. "Must've--"

"You overdid it." Chuck's cutting him off, sliding back into his seat and shaking his head. "How are you even still awake, hasn't the adrenaline worn off yet?"

"Kind of. But," He gives a half-shrug. "Y'know..." Another awkward moment hangs in the air this time. They both forgot about Mike's recurring nightmares briefly, despite that they seemed to be occurring more frequently in recent events. Chuck being the only one to know this fact, they both avoid saying it out loud where the other Burners might hear, because as of now, they all have enough on their plate. Chuck knows Mike will talk about it when he's ready, and knows that their leader would never want to worry the others.

"You've got to slow down. You know we're all here for you, right, to pick up the slack if you need a break?" Chuck's voice has dropped to a quieter tone, whispered but laced with worry. Mike's lips curve down in a frown, almost pout, nose scrunching up visibly. He's supposed to be the one doing the worrying, and yet he's been totally deflected.

He shakes his head, turns his gaze back up to the ceiling. "I dunno if I can do that right now. Even just laying still like this is hard as hell, man. Like..." He huffs. "Feel like I'm gonna combust if I stay still." 

Chuck hums quietly again, not yet sure how to reply. He shifts himself in his seat to face Mike a bit, stretching one leg out and keeping the other pulled up onto the seat with his hand rested against his knee. His other hand grips at the arm of the old recliner. Most of their furniture is old like that of course, mostly dug up from the depths of areas around the city. It's still better than nothing.

"We _just_ got through a fight, you have to rest, Mike. Come on..." Because he's fully aware that the other has still not quite been sleeping properly, that the nightmares are still wracking him, probably also accounting for Mike's current state. Chuck takes a deep breath now, running his fingers through his hair and grasping the messy strands before his hands drop back into his lap. Sometimes, having a guy like Mike for a best friend could be _stressful _, to say the least.__

____

____

"Yeah, well..." Mike slings an arm over his eyes, giving himself time to think about how to respond, because he can sense the upset in Chuck's voice. The last thing he needs to do is make a situation worse, and besides that... "I can't move a muscle right now. Couldn't even get up if I wanted. That counts as resting."

"You wouldn't be if it weren't for that." Chuck says, gaze turned away slightly. "And I'm still going to _worry_. You've been way too hard on yourself when you don't even sleep properly lately!" The slight lecture isn't intentional, but it just spills over without Chuck even having a moment to process what's coming out of his mouth. When he looks to Mike again, the other man has turned over to face his back to him. A silence stretches between them then, Chuck letting out a shaky breath and staring at his hands in his lap. Okay... Maybe he should try to calm down.

But then Mike breaks the silence as Chuck is getting out of his chair to stretch his legs.

"Sorry, okay? If I don't keep occupied, my thoughts are going to eat away at me." He mumbles in response, pressing a hand to his face and curling into himself somewhat, body tensed under the effort it took to roll over in the first place. It still isn't the most comfortable, but he can't stand to see Chuck's face if he's the cause of his hurt.

Chuck's heart twinges, and he glances to where Mike is curled up on the couch all tense and now, probably upset because he had gotten mad at him. "Gah! Look... okay." He breathes in. "I just lost myself for a sec, all right? I didn't mean... I know you hate it, but I just want you to be _okay_." Standing there, slouched over, the blond debates a next course of action. He slowly approaches Mike. "C... Can you sit up, maybe?"

Mike groans, and doesn't even make an effort to move for a good solid few minutes, but Chuck's not leaving any time soon and he can tell by the lack of departing footsteps. "Why?" He asks eventually, even as he slowly attempts to pull himself up and winces with the effort it takes.

He _really_ feels the stiffness in his body now. He grips the back of the couch to keep steady, but then Chuck is behind him, coaxing him to scoot forward so he can sit behind him comfortably. Chuck's hands press to his shoulders firmly in order to support him. Or so Mike thinks is his reasoning, anyway.

But then those hands of Chuck's are working carefully into his shoulders, tentatively as if he's not sure it's okay, and Mike's eyes flutter in surprise when he feels himself melting into the touch. He tries not to lose focus, but somehow, the fingers massaging into his shoulders and back do wonders, making Mike forget everything he was thinking about as tension eases and he tries to press into Chuck's hands. He's so wound up that there are most certainly knots within his shoulders from stress, and probably all down his back too.

That's a positive reaction, he _thinks_ , so Chuck applies a little more pressure, gauging reactions quietly. "I... I'm going to take your silence as a good sign?" He mumbles after his uncertainty doesn't dissipate, and blinks when a small shiver seems to go through Mike when Chuck's got his fingers pressed up against his shoulder blades. _Oh_.

Mike clears his throat awkwardly at this, finding words again. "This feels great and all but... where'd it come from?" He asks quietly, brows knitted together beneath his bangs. 

"You, um..." Chuck falters, his hands going still. Maybe he shouldn't have done this. "You're just really obviously under a lot of stress you know, and I... I hate seeing you struggling. We all do, but I've... I've seen the worst of it, man... It's hard." 

"Oh." Mike says, and Chuck feels him tense his shoulders up. "Sorry, Chuckles."

"No, i, it's fine, as long as I can help somehow I'm... happy to do whatever it takes..." Chuck swallows nervously, then goes quiet again. But before Mike can worry too much in return, he yawns deeply and has to stifle it with a hand. If the adrenaline hadn't run its course before, it definitely has now with a bit of help from the soothing feeling of talented fingers working out a few more knots in his back.

Mike actually starts dozing off now, leaning back heavily into Chuck. The steady breathing coming from him alerts the blond to this almost immediately.

"Mikey?" Chuck's voice is quiet, not sure he should actually wake him, and it doesn't seem to stir the man anyway. Now Chuck decides would be a good time to carry Mike off to bed.

Or try, anyway.

It's kind of hard to move with Mike leaning all of his weight on him, meaning it takes a bit of maneuvering before Chuck manages to get up without disturbing his friend too much. And as it turns out, even in sleep Mike is stubborn. He practically curls up on the couch and grumbles in his sleep at any attempt to lift him up. Oh boy, Chuck should've expected this. But it didn't hurt to try, right?

Well, next course of action: hunt down blankets.


End file.
